


It’s The Tough Love For Me

by catsandspite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/pseuds/catsandspite
Summary: Oikawa had a bad day, Suga and Akaashi annoy him until he cheers up.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	It’s The Tough Love For Me

Akaashi and Suga come home to an Oikawa who’s laid out in the couch, staring aimlessly at the ceiling with eyes red rimmed from wiping at frustrated tears. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Suga asks, tossing his book bag aside as he makes his way to his friend. Oikawa huffs and squirms but otherwise ignores the question. 

“What did Suga do this time?” Akaashi asks as he joins them, ever serious. Suga splutters at the thought of Oikawa’s mood being his fault and Oikawa glares at Akaashi from the corner of his eye at the suggestion. 

“Suga didn’t do anything!” He hisses, always ready to fight on behalf of his friend. 

“Then answer his question.” Akaashi’s logic always sound and cold. 

Oikawa groans. “I totally bombed at practice. Apparently I’m working the spikers too hard and- hey, where are you going?” Akaashi has already disappeared down the hallway and Oikawa turns to pout at Suga. 

“Coach is totally gonna swap me out if I can’t get these guys to work for me.”

“That sounds a little more controlling than usual,” Suga notes, fingers dragging through Oikawa’s hair. “You know better than that.”

And he does. But the recent re-injury of his knee and subsequent time off gave Oikawa plenty of time to remember that ever present pressure at his back of falling behind, and if he doesn’t work twice as hard to reclaim that edge he lost to his time off then the second string setter is going to surpass him, and if everyone else doesn’t work three times as hard to keep up then is he really challenging them enough, and-

A large heavy weight settles over Oikawa and blocks his vision, halting his thoughts through shock alone. 

“...did you strip our beds?!” Suga asks, staring at the large pile of blankets and pillows smothering Oikawa and then at akaashi. 

Akaashi shrugs, moving to pull the pile down just enough to uncover oikawas head.

“We’re gonna build a pillow fort,” he announces, flicking the pillow balancing precariously at the tip top of the pile with his hand so it lumps over and lands on Suga’s head. 

Initially it’s just Akaashi and Suga building, until Oikawa gets annoyed by the subpar structure and takes over. Suga excuses himself to bake cookies while Akaashi puts away their book bags and turns on some quiet music. 

The three of them curl up under Oikawa’s masterpiece of blanket architecture with the cookies. Suga talks about his latest crush and Akaashi complains about the professor who clearly hates him and wants him to fail; and eventually Oikawa is ready to talk through his insecurities and cry on his friends shoulders, knowing they’re there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ feel free to chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_aldoodles)


End file.
